SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: THE MOVIE: A SONIC HIGH SCHOOL STORY
by DarkDoomFireMaster
Summary: Years after the events of SONIC HIGH SCHOOL, Sonic finds that life after High School is not as glamorous as he once thought. But everything changes when Sonic gets a movie deal.
1. Life After High School

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! Did you think I was gone? I'm not. I hope you enjoy this story!

— — — — —

Sonic woke up and looked at the clock. "7:00," said the clock. Sonic closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

—

Somewhere between sleep and wake, Sonic fidgeted restlessly, tangled in his blankets.

_I wonder what the boys are up to. Tails, Knuckle, Espio… even Shadow. I miss those guys._ After high school, the gang went their separate ways. Tails, still smart as ever, moved to Hyderabad to work on technologies and develop a cure for metastatic testicular exacancer, or ball disease, as Sonic once knew it. He wanted to stop the disease before it could come back in the distant future, and he figured curing would stop it. Sonic and Tails stayed in touch, but Sonic could sense Tails's distance. Tails had used his bulging intelligence to invent Skype 2, so they were able to project holograms of each other into each other's homes like they were really there, but Tails always seemed so stressed. He had bags under his eyes and stubbles on his chin. He smiled, but the smile always faded too fast. Sonic could tell there were more important things to Tails now than spending time with Sonic. Sonic thought that was bullshit, but he accepted it, because it was for a good cause.

Knuckles, who was now six years old, was living with his son and brother, Knuckles Jr., and his mother, Rouge, who was also the mother of Knuckles Jr by way of Knuckles. After graduating High School with the aidance of his friends, Knuckles moved away and attended college at the age of 2. Separated from his friends, he was unable to keep up with the work on account of he was a toddler, and the Dean of All Students sent him back to be re-enrolled in preschool, which for Knuckles felt like landing on the chute right near the end of Chutes and Ladders that takes you all the god damn way back to the beginning. So Knuckles was now in First Grade. Rouge and Knuckles Jr had moved out to the college to live with Knuckles because they figured he would not be able to find his way home by himself because he was only two years old.

Espio played truant from his one-time sexual relationship with Rouge and moved into an apartment with Silver, with whom he was now in a fulfilling and succulent gay relationship. Espio, ever the chameleon, has been making a living managing his tartrazine-sensitive food blog, which he created after discovering his debilitating allergy while eating a marzipan facsimile of Cream's head at her belated quinceañera, from which he was saved by Silver, who used his psychokinetic powers to remove the offending bolus from Espio's swollen esophagus. Silver then did the CPR kiss on Espio, which instantly gave Espio a turgid erection and made him realize that he was attracted to Silver.

Shadow… just kind of disappeared. After the high school graduation process, Sonic saw Shadow get into his car. Shadow looked back at him, closed the curtain, and drove off. That was the last time Sonic ever saw Shadow. Sonic looked at Shadow's number in his phone sometimes and wondered about what he could be up to. Sometimes he listened to police blotters sometimes in hopes he would hear something about a black hedgehog shooting someone, but he never did.

Sonic, blinking himself fully awake, rolled over and looked at the picture in the little pink frame on his bedside table. _Amy…_

It had been a month since Amy passed. _Bovine spongiform encephalopathy… damn you. _The bed was too big now; it no longer smelled of her feminine musk. It didn't feel like home to Sonic anymore.

And it still replayed in his head all the time, in flashes and echoes.

… _Doctor, please! There has to be something you can do! … _

… _No, she'd never give up. I can't give up on her! … _

… _I can't! No, I won't do it! And I won't let you either! … _

It tortured him. He didn't want to remember Amy like that. He wanted to remember the woman he loved.

"Good morning, sir," said a robotic voice from the doorway. That voice belonged to Omochao. "Your mail is here." Omochao flew over to the bed and dropped a stack of letters onto Sonic's long, taut body.

"Thanks Omie, at least I've still got you," said Sonic to Omochao, rubbing his eyes.

"Actually, about that. I'm quitting," said Omochao in an emotionless voice.

"What? What do you mean?" said Sonic, asking. But it was too late. Sonic already heard the door close. Because Omochao left and now he didn't have a butler.

"Fuck," said Sonic. "Now I really am all alone." Sonic pushed the stack of mail off his body and rolled out of bed. White socks, red shoes, white gloves. Sonic sat on his bed and pulled on the same outfit he did every other day. He glanced over at the long walk-in closet, where Amy's clothes still hung. _I miss her. _He looked at her earrings. _I miss her smile._ He looked at her slack red dresses. _I miss the feeling of her body._ He looked at her shoes. _God, do I miss the soaring arches of her feet._ He felt a small surge of invigoration and walked over to her shoes. He caressed the soft suede interior and then took a hopeful huff. _They hardly smell like her anymore… It's not fair. I'm not ready yet._

—

Sonic stared at the floor for seventy minutes.

—

Sonic finished up his breakfast. Omochao had left him a courtesy meal before bouncing from the joint, but it was just a bowl of cereal. It had already gone soggy by the time Sonic found it, but he ate it since it was in front of him. Sonic found himself confused, not knowing what to do with the empty bowl. _What did Omie do with the bowls? Shit. _Sonic had never taken care of himself. Sonic's mom, Amy, Omochao… there was always someone else supporting him while he took the starring role, but now, on his own, he felt lost.

_Guess I can just buy a new one._ Bowl in hand, Sonic went outside and to the curb. He saw his neighbor, Tracer, grabbing the morning paper.

"Oy, Sonic the 'edge'og! Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddie!" barked Tracer in her cheery British voice. Sonic didn't hate Tracer, no. She was nice, she was pretty, she represented Lesbians, but… she was fast. And he couldn't help but feel… she was everything Sonic was.

Everything Sonic _was_.

She was nice… and fast. She was beautiful… and fast. She was a gay icon… and fast. And oodles more successful than Sonic these days.

"Morning, Tracy," said Sonic. "Pretty wild party last night, huh?" Her house had been booming late into the night while Sonic tossed in turned and his bed.

"Blimey, it was, it was! Just 'ad a couple o' the girlies ovah furra fun noight in! Whoo, Oy'm still knackered!" Tracer dropped a plump bag in the garbage can at her curb.

"Ah, well… glad you gals had fun," said Sonic. "Hey, uh, tell your friend I said… '예쁘기만 하고 매력은 없는.'" Sonic mustered up a little wink, and then realized he was still holding the empty bowl. He dropped it in the trash can.

"Throwin' away a whole bowl, are ya, Sonic? 'opped off the trolley, did ya?" Tracer looked at him with confusion for a long moment. "Oy, oy'm just takin' the piss. Oy'll let 'er know. Catch ya latah!" Tracer put the lid back on the garbage can and recalled into her manison.

Sonic's face was red with embarrassment. He couldn't get back into his house fast enough.

Sonic returned to the pile of mail, now on the kitchen counter. "Fanmail… fanmail… fanmail… credit card offer… mo-_what? _Movie deal?" said Sonic, balinking at the shining golden envelope. He tore the letter open.

_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog, we are delighted to inform you that we are beginning production of the _Sonic the Hedgehog _movie…_ Sonic read the rest of the letter that said when and where to be at and how much money he was going to get.

"I'm… I'm going to be a movie star!" said Sonic, throwing his hands and the letter in the air. "Wait until Amy hears! …Oh, right…" said Sonic, already putting a damper in his pampers. Still, it was something to do.

—

Sonic stepped out of his Sonic Uber and into the movie studio. "I'm here!" said Sonic, taking off his sunglasses and smiling at the big-titted sexy goddess receptionist seated at the reception desk.

"Hello, sir," said the receptionist at the reception desk. "Last name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Sonic, winking. "The one and only!"

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog. Please take a seat." Sonic laughed and turned around to see the boring ass waiting room he was in. There were lots of plain looking chairs and a little table with some magazines with celebrities on them. Just then, the door by the receptionist at the reception desk opened.

A man in a white suit with slick back hair walked in. "Sonic, my man!" said the man, opening his hands up, like for a hug, then actually went in for a rowdy handshake with Sonic. "Such a big fan! Such a big fan. What an honor. Incredible." The man let go of Sonic's hand and looked him up and down, smiling while chewing gum. He clapped Sonic on the shoulder. "Clit Simpson. Executive director of _Sonic the Hedgehog_. So glad you could make it." He was still smiling really big, and staring at Sonic with very open eyes.

Sonic laughed nervously, surprised by Clit's forwardness. "Thanks!"

Clit slapped Sonic's back. "Come with me. We're all ready for you on set." Sonic snuck in one more wink at the receptionist at the reception desk as he was ushed out of the waiting room by Clit. They walked down the halls of the studio, and Clit kept talking. "Man, my kids have been houndin' me all week, 'When are you gonna see Sonic?' 'When is Sonic coming?' It's cute. Cute kids. Get their looks from their old man. Didn't tell 'em you were comin' today. You'll have to sign something for 'em. You don't charge, do ya? Ha-_ha_, I'm pullin' your leg. Those are some good-lookin' legs, too. You been workin' out? It shows. Wish I had time for the gym." Sonic could hardly get a word in edgewise.

They arrived at the movie set, and Clit cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Ladies and germs, the man himself is here! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Sonic. Sonic felt awkward, but he could feel their admiration. It had been a while since Sonic felt this kind of appreciation. He smiled shyly as they approached him. Clit rushed Sonic down a line of crew members who were eager to shake his hand. Clit kept talking the whole time. "Sonic the Hedgehog! Guy's famous! Played all his games. Got a high school named after him. Love this guy."

After shaking everyone's hand, Sonic took a moment to stop and look at his surroundings. Here he was in a real life movie set! There were all kinds of lights and cameras and action going on about around in here. There was even a green screen! It looked like they were filming a scene in a hospital today. There was a hospital bed and all sorts of medical things around the bed. Sonic shivered. _Bad memories_.

"Take a seat, take a seat!" said Clit, approaching Sonic on the set. Sonic turned around and saw Clit patting one of those foldy Hollywood chairs. The back of the chair said "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" in big letters on it.

Sonic's eyes lit up. "Gee! A chair! For me!" Sonic hurried over and plopped ass into the seat. He felt like a real movie star now.

"We're about to start filming. Take a copy," said Clit, handing Sonic a thick packet of papers. "Act 3, Scene 1."

Sonic flipped through the pages of the script until he found the right one. _Scene 1… In a hospital. Sonic is panicked and desperate as Amy clings on to life._ Sonic froze. "A… Amy?" he said out loud, almost without even realizing it. He looked up at Clit. "How… what? I-is she here?"

"Uh, not yet, bud, should be out here any second." Clit glanced back at the door. "But look who _is _here! The talent has arrived!"

Sonic turned his head, too. That's when he saw it.

It walked towards him.

Sonic heard Clit start talking, but he felt paralyzed, staring at the figure approaching him. "Sonic, meet the star of the movie. _He plays_ _you_."


	2. Act 3, Scene 1

Sonic stared at the thing in front of him, eyes wide with terror.

_Is that… me?_

It stared back at him with small, predatorial eyes located at the far ends of its face. Its head was large, but its face only occupied a minor area, making it look disproportionate and full of hate. Its body was covered with coarse, wiry fur the same color as Sonic's. Sonic estimated it to be a little taller than him, with thick, ungainly thighs and shoulders, almost like a crossfit man wearing his own head. It extended its white, malformed paw-hand towards Sonic, and he recoiled. Clit laughed. "Ha! Funny guy. Love this guy. Sonic, this is… well, this is Sonic." Sonic stopped wincing and grabbed the other Sonic's hand for a handshake. It gripped Sonic's hand hard, and tightened its grip harder still, with freak bitch strength.

"N-nice to meet you," said Sonic, wincing once again as he felt his hand being crushed. It said nothing in return, just looked at him, pumped his hand a few times, and then finally released him from its grip. Nursing his sore hand, Sonic looked at Clit with a pitiful mix of confusion, fear, and sadness. "I thought… I thought I was the star?"

"My man, you are a star! You're our star consultant! Who else can get inside the mind of the great Sonic the Hedgehog like you?" said Clit, while the other Sonic turned its head towards Clit. Clit noticed. "That's going to get confusing. Say, Sonic, you got a middle name?"

"Me?" said Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Maurice."

"Perfect. Great name. 'Maurice.' Old world, old money. Suits you. Love it. Take a seat on the floor for now, would ya, Maurice? We'll get you a new 'Maurice' chair." A crew member appeared from out of nowhere and pulled the chair out right from underneath Sonic, and he fell to the floor. Sonic rubbed his pained butt and looked up. A beautiful young woman was standing over him.

"Mr. Simpson, I'm all ready," she said in a hauntingly familiar voice, but with a accent like a country singer. Sonic rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The woman had short pink hair, stunning green eyes like pools of acid, and assertive, globular breasts barely contained by a tight red-and-white dress. Her red headband whispered "Kiss me sweetly," and her tall red-and-white boots screamed, "Stomp on my genitalia and throat."

"Amy?" said Sonic, looking up at her.

She chuckled. "Oh, why thank you sir, it's an honor. The wardrobe and makeup folks around here do a mighty fine job, don't they?" She did a little twirl.

"Gorgeous. Fantastic," said Clit. He sneakily grabbed her stiff ass and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Lovely. Maurice, this is Georgeanne the Hedgehog. She's our Amy." She curtsied. Sonic gulped. _She really looks just like Amy..._

Clit took out his director's shouting cone and shouted, "All right, places, people! We've got a big scene to shoot!"

—

Sonic sat on the ground, looking at his phone, bored and waiting for the scene to start shooting. He kept stealing glances at Georgeanne, addressing her with his eyes. It made his heart hurt because he missed his wife, but it made his penis even harder.

"All right, places everyone!" shouted Clit. Georgeanne got into the hospital bed and False Sonic stood next to her. Another person dressed like a doctor stood nearby. A camera person gave a thumb up. "And… action!"

"Sonic… it hurts so bad," said Georgeanne, crumpling up her face.

"Doctor, there has to be something you can do!" said someone holding a script off on the side, not in the scene or on camera. When he said this, the other Sonic looked at the doctor.

_That's weird,_ thought Sonic. _Why doesn't he talk? Why doesn't he say his own lines?_

"The disease keeps mutating. We've tried everything there is. Surgies, procedures, even a life transplant. I'm sorry, but it looks like there's no choice. She'a gonna die," said the doctor actor.

"Don't tell me that!" shouted the Sonic line reading person. The fake Sonic grabbed the doctor actor by his coat and bared its teeth. They were kind of small, and not very sharp looking, but there were a lot of them, and they were all the same shape, and they looked like they were stolen from people. Sonic felt so full of fear, he could have shitten.

"Wait… there is... one… more… thing…" said the doctor actor. The doctor actor took an injector and said, "This could protect her from the strain that infects her." He squeezed the injector. "But damn, we are out of the antidote… love."

"If I inject her with love, she might still live?" said the Sonic reader while the faux Sonic let go of the doctor actor.

"Yes."

"Please give us some privacy," said the Sonic reader, and the doctor actor went out of the set.

The counterfeit Sonic walked up to the foot of the bed and reached down towards its reproductoral area. Sonic heard a sound like a deck of cards shuffling, and suddenly its girthy penis enrolled and slapped the floor with a heavy wet percussion. It cocked its head back and let out a tremendous _ROOOOAAAAAR_, shaking some glass medicine bottles off the shelves. Fradulent Sonic then threw its hands forward and grabbed Georgeanne by the legs and pulled her inwards, and its long, barbaric penis grew three sizes that day and transitioned into being hard.

"Oh, Sonic!" she cried, but she sounded almost afraid, as if there were spiders in her thoughts. It cracked her legs open and targeted her uterus. Sonic tried peeked around the side to see if she had a good little pussy but he couldn't spot it and it had already taken her violently. It jackhammered her labia to shreds with its trophy gland. "Nice on!" screamed Georgeanne, and she sounded so pleased, just like Amy used to. Sonic was going wild with fear and sadness and the state of being afraid. He couldn't help but feel like his wife was being fucked by a monster right in front of him.

It seemed Bogus Sonic had only getting started. It continued to move its penis across the cartesian plane, agitating her vaginal hide. It pumped its arthritic dick into her snitch and basically took apart her entire cervix. Her vaginal defenses now dismantled, Phony Sonic's penis entered her colon and subsequently identified and zeroed in on her jeespot: the prostate. Georgeanne, clearly to Sonic a fine actress, was wringing out the nipples on her tits to simulate the erotical feeling of accupuncture. Her uterus was slick with perspiration, but she kept a look of cool pleasure on her face. But when the penis struck her prostate, she could hold her poker face no longer and sung out like Pagliacci. They fucked like trained chimps, full of pride for their country.

Before long, the hour of ejaculation had arrived. _ROOOOOAAAAR,_ screamed the falsified Sonic, and Georgeanne squealed, "I'm about to arrive!" But just as it was about to sick its testicles' contents upon her, Sonic could take it no more, and cried out, "Stop it! Stop it! This is all wrong!"

Clit looked over at Sonic and then back at the sex occurring and shouted, "Cut!"

But it didn't stop. It kept laying siege to her vulva.

"Cut! Cut!" shouted Clit, even more. "Where is that thing's handler?" Sonic looked 10 o'clock and saw a tall mustache man run over to his doubleganger. He grabbed its blue body and tried to pull it off Georgeanne, but it just used one arm and threw the man back like he was made of eggshells. The man got back up and stabbed a metal injector into the wild beast. Its movement slowed down and eventually collapsed where it was standing. Georgeanne looked hardly phased by the whole incident. Tranquilized and asleep, he picked up the blue creature's head and narrowed his eyes at Sonic as if to say, _This is all your fault, _and then dragged it away into another room behind a door labeled _R&D_.

"Unbelievable," said Clit. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Maurice. Our star has his off days. Now, what was wrong with that take? Was his technique wrong?"

"I mean, yeah," said the shaken Sonic, and before he could continue...

"Well then, what are you sitting around for? Show us how it's done!" said Clit with that classic Clit smile. He clapped his hands and a bunch of crew people reset the scene, like they were going to film it for the first time. "Don't worry about the lines. We CGI his mouth and put Sonic's lines in later."

Sonic laughed nervously. He was excited to get his hands on Georgeanne, but at the same time, it was eerie how much she resembled Amy. But Sonic was a troubadour, so he went along with it anyway.

Sonic walked up to the foot of the bed where his impostor had been minutes ago. He looked down at his penis and balls and thought, _It's been a while_. It had been months since Sonic had sexual intercom with a woman, so his memory was a little crusty. He remembered the general area of where things where, and thus it was an exercise of his intellectual devices.

Georgeanne looked at him with those big, green eyes, blinking sweetly like a cow like Amy. Sonic gritted his teeth and slapped his face. _Snap out of it, Sonic_.

Using his hands, he strategically found her pussy. _Nice. We got this, I'm a natural._ He felt like the Ken Jennings of finding vagina. He grabbed his penis firmly and opened her legs a little wider. _Just like riding a bike._ Her vaginal orchestra was now in full view. It looked pink and inviting. Her legs were beautiful and strong, but not too thick and equine. Her pussy stinked like tilapia filet and Dial soap and it was making Sonic's eyes water. _Just like… Amy…_

Sonic looked down at his penis and it was still small and shrively. _Come on, _thought Sonic, and he frustratedly grabbed his penis and wiggled it around like the Wetzel's Pretzels people behind the glass stretching out the pretzel dough before they tangle it into its titular pretzel shape. He even choked his dick a little. Sonic's efforts seemed to have a small effect, and his penis was now chubby and present but not hard. _I can work with this. It just needs to feel her warmth._

Unable to get fully erect, Sonic propped up his penis with his hand and slipped it into her vagina. He performed his iconic sex methodology, but still couldn't feel his penis getting hard. He stared deeply into her red dress, lost in his own thoughts. _Come on, come on!_

"Have you started yet?" said Georgeanne, popping her head up to look at Sonic.

Sonic felt a hot flash of embarrassment that was quickly followed by frustrated angry. "I'm… I'm just getting started… now!" Determined, though still flaccid, he pummeled her erogenous zones with his entire pelvis. Georgeanne scrunched her face up a little, but not even close to how tensed up Sonic's was. _Damn it! WORK ALREADY! _He moved harder, and faster, and with more aggression. _SHE'S GORGEOUS! _Sonic continued to internally scold his penis and he was now slamming her pussy precinct so hard it sounded like Donkey Konga. _COME ON, IT'S ONLY A… my…_

Sonic slowed down, and then fell out of her vagina. He let go of her and grabbed his head, clenching his eyes shut. But he couldn't hold them back anymore. Sonic started to cry. He covered his eyes and started sniffing, and soon they came on even stronger, and he collapsed onto the ground and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Maurice…" said Clit, resting his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

—

Sonic could hardly sleep that night, but that was nothing new.

_I'm such an idiot. I can't do anything anymore. And they replace me with that… that thing._ Sonic felt his heart rate rising. _I don't want to go back there anymore. It's so embarrassing. How could they look at that thing and think 'Oh, that's Sonic!' That's not me. _Sonic shut his eyes harder. _That's not me!_

Sonic fidgeted and stomped his heel into the bed. He exhaled slowly, trying to regain his cool. He still felt weak from the stress and torture of the day. After a handful of moments, Sonic rolled over and grabbed the phone off his nightstand. He scrolled through his contacts, and made a call.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring..._

"Hello?" said a dark voice.

Sonic took a deep breath and exhaled. "Hey… Shadow. It's me."


	3. Intermède – Caterwaul Intaglio

Sonic planted another foot high into the dry earth and pushed toilsomely. He lifted his head and looked forward at the man's firm ass draped in a clothen robe.

"Are we almost there?" said Sonic in between huffs and puffs.

"Nearly… half… way…" said the man, sturgling to breathe. He tried to push himself forward with his staff, but his strength finally gave way, and he slumped down to the rocky soil.

"Mo-kun! Stay with me!" said Sonic, grabbing at the man's robe collar.

Mo breathed heavily with his eyes closed. "Go on without me. You have to make it to the top." Sonic gripped his hand tightly, feeling his rough, dusty handskin.

"I… I will! I'll do it for you! For all of the people who came so far!" said Sonic. Sonic released his hand and left Mo on the mountain ridge. He looked upwards at the remaining climb, and then did it.

Sonic arrived at the top of the mountain. He looked down at the desert far below him, and at the people at the bottom, who looked like "ants." Sonic then lifted his eyes to the clouds and called out, "I have come to you!" The clouds were brown and gray and dark. They flashed with and rumbled with lightning and began to swirl about. The clouds rumbled louder and louder and then turned into the hollering of voice.

"DISCIPLE OF MINE," called out the voice. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic genuflected. "O Lord! I heard your calling, and here I am!"

"MY CHILD," rumbled God's voice. "OBEY MY VOICE, AND KEEP MY COVENANT, AND YE SHALL ENDURE LIFE ETERNAL." Sonic bowed his head. "RAISE THY HEAD, AND THY LEG, AND THY HAND, AND HEED MY WORD, FOR IT IS MINE."

Sonic stood and looked towards the sky. "I will do your bidding, Lord God."

The clouds swirled and rumbled and flashed, and a bolt of lightning struck the earthen ground in front of Sonic, and a great blaze emerged from the soil, and when it departed the world, two stone tablets were in its place. Sonic bent down and picked up the tablets, for he knew it is what God intended him to do, and borne them unto himself, and walked back down the mountain.

Sonic looked out upon the people and read to them God's word. "This is His covenenat. Ten things God wants you to do." The people murmured and stirred. "You will not believe number seven."

Sonic read the tablets.

"Ten. Thou shalt not covet."

"Nine. Thou shalt not commit false witness against thy beighbor."

"Eight. Thou shalt not steal."

"Seven. Thou shalt not commit adulty."

"Seven. Thou shalt not kill."

Sonic heard his name called out, somewhere, far away.

"Five. Honor thy mom and dad."

Sonic felt a thumping in his temples.

"Four. Remember the day of the Sabbath, and keep it holy."

Sonic exhaled deeply.

"Three. Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain."

Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Two. Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image."

Sonic closed his eyes.

"One."


End file.
